


Snowed In

by SarahHBE



Series: Stony Bingo 2017 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stony Bingo 2017, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahHBE/pseuds/SarahHBE
Summary: Steve has an important flight to catch.  Too bad the weather isn't cooperating.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> For my 2017 Stony Bingo prompt *drumroll* "snowed in"
> 
> I couldn't come up with a better title so feel free to suggest.
> 
> Un-beta'd

Lifting his head from his chest, Steve ignored the groans, curses, and whines of the half dozen travelers surrounding him.  Instead, he unfolded himself from the uncomfortable plastic chair and stretched to his full height.  A few bones popped and he wandered over to the floor to ceiling windows.  Condensation was heavy on the glass and beyond he could just barely make out the 787 at the end of the jet bridge through the heavy snow.  With a sigh, Steve pulled his phone out and dialed.

“They call it?”  Tony spoke before Steve could even say anything, his voice light and matter-of-fact.  Steve felt the disappointment shoot through him at the sound of the other man’s voice.

“Yeah.  The storm’s not supposed to let up for another 12 hours so it looks like I’m snowed in for the night.”

“I really want to say told-you-so, but I think I’ll spare you.”  Steve huffed out a small chuckle.

“And yet I feel like you did say it.”  Steve paused.  “I’m sorry, Tony, I really thought I would have been back home by now.  I’m so sorry.”  His last words were soft and Steve leaned into the window, his forehead resting against his left forearm.  Steve should have taken him up and had the Quinjet sent out the first time the flight was delayed, but Steve had been sure the snow and wind would let up.

“Nothing to be sorry about, sweetheart.”  Tony’s words were just as soft but startled Steve away from the window since Tony’s voice had not come from the phone.  There, no more than a dozen feet away, stood Tony.  His dress pants and button up were wrinkled and at his feet was the Iron Man case.  Tony’s blue eyes sparkled with warmth and mischief as he waited for Steve to speak.

“What are you doing here?”  Steve couldn’t believe the other man was here in a practically deserted airport.  “You’re supposed to be at the party.”  Tony laughed before moving closer.

“Only you would scold me for not going to our anniversary party stag.”  Tony pulled Steve’s cellphone out of his hand and turned it off.  “Makes more sense to be spending our anniversary with you than at a party without you.  So if you’re snowed in at some far off airport, then I guess I am too.”

Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and Steve’s arms automatically curled around the other man.  A small smile tugged at Tony’s lips and Steve’s face broke into a large grin before hugging Tony close.  A small chuckle left Steve but he didn’t let go of the other man.

“When exactly did you decide to fly out here?”

“After they delayed it the second time.  Was going to bring the quinjet but someone kept saying it was for official business only.  Apparently rescuing my damoiseau in distress isn’t ‘official business’.”  Steve laughed.  Tony leaned up and Steve met him halfway in a kiss that was barely more than a brush of lips.  “Happy anniversary, Steve.”

“Happy anniversary, Tony.”


End file.
